Welcome To My Life
by AngerHigh
Summary: Kurt and Blaine have been best friends for a year, but now Kurt is off to start high school. Will he leave Blaine behind in the process?
1. Ms Tina Cohen-Chang and Her Vampire Ways

**A/N: Hurray for new story posting! This story is set in Kurt's 9****th**** grade year and Blaine's 8****th**** grade year. At this point, they have been friends for one year.**

**-Blaine's POV-**

It's the first day of school. I'm super excited for my first day of being the highest grade, but I'm going to miss show choir without Kurt. I wonder if he's excited for high school. I should call him. I dialed his number and waited until his dad picked up.

"Hummel residence." He mumbled.

"Hey Mr. Hummel, is Kurt there?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure. Hang on." He replied.

"Hey Blaine!" Kurt piped into the phone.

"Hey, I was wondering if you were excited for today." I said.

"That's a silly question, of course I am. Are you excited to be the top of the school?" He said.

"Yeah, course. I'll be lonely in show choir though." I said.

He brushed it off. "You'll be fine, besides I'll be just as lonely without you also." He teased.

I smiled. "Yeah, we'll be all right." I said.  
"Courage." He said, and hung up.

**-Kurt's POV-**

Of course I'll miss Blaine. We've become best friends in the past year. He made my 8th grade year bearable. Sometimes I even think I'm in love with him, even though I don't know his sexuality. But come on, it's my first day as a freshman at McKinley! I'm too excited to be worrying about something I can't control.

The bus came earlier than expected, and I ran to catch it. I saw Blaine walking to school, and I waved at him as I met the bus. He waved back; his face unreadable. He looked ecstatic at first glance, but there was something else under it. He was feeling sorrow. I wanted to ask him what's wrong, but the bus started speeding towards McKinley. High school here I come.

**-Blaine's POV-**

It's already lunchtime. It's pretty awesome being the biggest bully on the playground around here, but something is missing. I don't feel quite complete. Oh well, I'll figure it out some other time.

Periods 5, 6, and 7 went by fast. The teachers just babbled about forms and things that needed to be signed. The first day is always a joke; I should have seen this coming. Before I knew it, I was walking back home. I saw Kurt getting off at his bus stop, and a grin broke out on my face. I ran to meet him. It was a hard thing to do with my backpack weighing me down from all the useless forms.

"Kurt! Hey, wait up!" I tried to yell.

I guess he didn't hear me, because he didn't look back. He walked up to his house and straight into it. My smile fell. I just wanted to ask him how his day was. I guess I'll text him later.

When I got home, my dad was drunk in the backyard. I sighed and started forging his signature on the forms. He didn't come inside all night. I didn't care that much.

It was 10:00 pm by the time I felt like getting ready for bed. I still hadn't texted Kurt yet. I wanted to, but the fact that he hadn't texted me either was bothersome. It's like we were holding out on each other. Didn't he say we would be okay? Screw it, I'll call him.

I hummed to myself while the dial rang.

"Hello?" Kurt whispered into the phone.

"Hey, it's me. I wanted to ask how your first day of high school was." I said.

"Blaine, it's past ten. Why didn't you just call earlier?" He said.

"Well, I called after you when you got off your bus this afternoon, but you didn't hear me. And I thought—" I paused. I didn't want him to know that I thought he was ignoring me. "I thought I ought to have completed my forms before calling." I finished.

"Oh…" He said. "Well it was great, how was your first day?" He continued.

I told him about my day.

**-Kurt's POV-**

I should have called him earlier. I didn't want to ignore him, but I thought he was ignoring me. I'm so glad he decided to talk to me. Everything about him is so darn cute, from the way he says hi to the way he waved at me this morning.

He finished rambling about his day, and we were sitting in silence. Then he spoke.

"I'm sorry if this sounds pushy. I really missed you today." There go the butterflies. "Jeez Blaine, I missed you too. Don't go getting all needy on me." I joked. He didn't say anything after that, so I continued: "Why don't you come over after school tomorrow? I'll wait for you at my bus stop, and we can walk to my house together."  
"Sure, that sounds all right. See you then. Good night, Kurt." He replied. I love it when he says my name.

"Good night." I said.

_~The Next Day~_

School was a breeze. I'm so ready for glee club auditions next week; Rachel promised she would audition with me. She'll get in for sure. I hope I do, Blaine tells me I sing great all the time, but he's my best friend. He's _supposed _to say that. Oh look, there he is.

"Hey!" He yelled from a block away.

I held my hand up to show him I saw him. It took him a few minutes to make it over here. Is he strutting? I bet he got some girl's phone number. Just the thought of it made my heart sink.

"Hey, you ready?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm good. Do you mind if I stay over tonight?" He asked.

I looked at him funny. "You mean like sleep over?" I questioned. It was a school night, after all.

He looked around as if someone was standing right next to us, listening in. "Like spend the night. Can I?" He asked again.

"Sure, I bet my dad won't mind." I said.

As it turns out, he did mind.

"Absolutely not, Kurt! You have to get up early in the morning to pick out your outfits, don't you?" My dad said. I blushed. I didn't want Blaine to know my morning routines.

"Well yeah, but he and I won't have time to hang out this year. I'm trying to keep my best friend." I argued. Blaine stood awkwardly in the doorway.

"He can spend the night this weekend, all right? Not on a school night. He's still more than welcome to stay for the afternoon today." Dad said.

"I won't have time this weekend!" I whined.

"Keep it up, Kurt, or he won't be able to stay today either." He said, as if it were final.

I rolled my eyes and told Blaine to follow me.

We went up to my room and set our stuff down, then sat on my bed.

"So are there any girls you like at McKinley?" Blaine asked.

I blushed again. He didn't know I was gay. I always tried as hard as I could to keep it from him.

"You know I like Rachel already." I said.

He laughed and said, "But she's a handful. Why would you want to date her? I mean, if she wore some decent clothing she'd be hot. That's something."

"Hey now, regardless of whether or not she's my girlfriend, she's still my friend. But you're right about her wardrobe. I wish she would let me take her shopping." Wow. Way to go, Hummel. That wasn't gay at all. It's weird, really. Blaine is the only person who I've ever tried to keep who I am from. Even my dad knows.

Blaine blushed. Whoa, he blushed? About what?

"Don't tell anyone, but I like shopping too." He whispered.

I laughed and laid back on my pillow, my hand "accidently" falling on his. "Cross my heart." I said.

He looked at our hands. Well, he looked at my hand on his. For a moment he looked like he was going to take mine in his, but then his face turned from hopeful to disgust. He pulled his hand away sharply. There was tension in the air.

"Yeah, so I like this girl Tina." He said in the manliest voice he could muster up.

I took in a breath. It was time to see which team he played for. "You should call her and have her come over. I dare you to kiss her when she gets here." I said.

He smiled. "If that's a legitimate dare, you're on." He pulled out his phone and called her.

"Hey Tina, this is Blaine. Do you know Kurt Hummel? Yeah? I'm at his place right now, d'you want to come over?" He paused. "Cool, see you in a minute." He hung up and looked at me with a grin slowly unfolding on his face. "She said she'll be right over."

I must have turned ghostly pale, because he snapped from acting macho to looking concerned. "Kurt, are you all right? You look like you're going to be sick." I felt like I was going to be sick. I just talked the guy I might be in love with into inviting his crush over here and kissing her in front of me.

There was a knock at the door. "I'll get it!" I managed to squeak.

I ran downstairs and swung the door open. "Hey Tina, long time no see." I said.

She smiled at me and looked over my shoulder. "Nice to see you too, Blaine's here, right?" She asked.

"Yeah, he's upstairs. I'll get him. You wait here." I said.

I walked upstairs and told him it was time. His face went back into that stupid masculine grin. He followed me back downstairs.

**-Blaine's POV-**

All right, time to get it together. If I kiss Tina, it might impress Kurt. If it doesn't, I'll find some other way to keep him from ignoring me. He doesn't act like he does, though. The way his hand fell on mine a few minutes ago, it wasn't an accident. I think he meant to do that. That's a little weird, considering he's straight. Isn't he?

I followed Kurt downstairs and saw Tina. She was okay-looking, so I might as well kiss her. She bounced up and down when she saw me. "Hi!" She squealed. Oh god, what am I getting myself into? Whatever, here goes nothing.

I walked over to her, put my hands on her waist, and kissed her.

She took it completely by surprise, as expected. But then she put her hands on my shoulders and kissed me back. That took me by surprise. I pulled away.

"Um, wow. Thanks, I guess? You're a good kisser." She said.

"Uh, yeah. No problem. Thanks, Tina." I looked around to see if Kurt was still here. He wasn't in the room. Great, so I just did that for nothing? Yeah, yeah I did it for his attention, is that so wrong?

I forgot Tina was still there. "So, was that all you needed me for? 'Cause I can go…" She trailed off.

I didn't want to be an ass, but I really wanted her to go. "Yeah, sorry Tina. We can talk about this tomorrow. I need to find Kurt." I said.

She smiled at me like she understood. "You really should, he looked like he was going to be sick." She left.

I turned around and walked towards the stairs slowly. I heard someone crying.

"Kurt?" I called up. A door slammed. Was he mad at me? What the heck did I do to him? If anything, I should be pissed at him. He got me into this. I'm probably going to start dating Tina now. But would that be so bad? I sighed. I guess I'll wait down here until he wants to talk.


	2. Don't You Dare

**-Blaine's POV-**

"Kurt?" I called upstairs for the third time, and for the third time received no response. I'd better go check on him.

As I reached the top of the stairs I was surprised to see his bedroom door open. I could've sworn he slammed it shut. I looked around the corner and saw the bathroom door was closed. Oh, he must have gotten sick.

I tapped lightly on the door. A rude voice answered, "Go a_way_, dad. I'm fine."

I creaked open the door just enough to see him in the mirror. "It's not your dad." I said softly.

He locked eyes with me in the mirror and turned a pale white. He whipped around and swung the door open, and pushed me back. I started to fall, and grabbed the only thing within reach, his hand. He toppled forward onto me as I fell. We landed on the pile of pillows that were about to be thrown in the washing machine.

I grunted from the weight of Kurt on me. He scrambled up off of me and apologized.

"It's okay, Kurt." I said. He began babbling about the reason why he didn't stay to watch me kiss Tina, and I found myself staring at his eyes, then his nose, then his lips. I broke out into a sweat and couldn't understand why. Then I felt myself getting a hard on. Of all the times this could happen…

I interrupted Kurt's apologies by racing into his room and shutting the door behind me. He came up and knocked cautiously on it. "Blaine? Are you okay?" He said. The sound of his voice just made it worse. He started to open the door. "NO!" I yelled.

"Okay, sorry!" He piped and shut the door immediately.

I needed to get rid of my "situation," and fast. But how? What made me hard?

It was looking at Kurt's lips, that's what. I want to look at them again. Or maybe touch them.

Wait, hold everything. Didn't I just promise Tina that we would talk about _our _kiss? And Kurt isn't even gay! I'm not gay. How could I be? Nevertheless, Kurt will be asking questions. I'll just have to make something up. I was never really good at that.

I opened the door and saw Kurt sitting there just outside of it, holding his knees up against his chest. He looked up. "Are you okay?" He repeated.

I looked around nervously. "Um…" I started. I didn't meet his eye as I said, "I just had a little problem below the belt."

He raised an eyebrow at me and giggled. "Did Tina cause that little problem?" He asked.

Story time, Anderson. Come on, think!

"No, you did." I whispered. Brilliant.

He looked shocked. "Are you gay?" He whispered back.

"No! I don't think so. It's probably a teenager thing, hormones and stuff, y'know?" I said.

"Yeah, of course. I understand." He responded.

I shifted my feet a bit. "Are you?" I asked.

His face became ghostly white again, but he answered, "Not the last time I checked."

I studied his expression. "You might want to check again." I said.

"_What?_" He said. There was a pause. "Maybe you should go." He continued.

I looked at my shoes and back up. "Yeah, maybe." I said, and walked home.

As soon as I walked in the door, I heard a plate smash.

"Where the hell have you been?" My father demanded.

"At Kurt's." I mumbled.

"The gay kid? Why don't you listen to me when I say he's a bad influence?' He said. He took a beer out of the fridge and started drinking straight from the bottle.

"He's not a bad influence, he's my best friend." I said.

"You've only known him a year, and you think you know him. You don't know anything about him." He growled.

"I know more about him than you do!" I said defensively.

He slammed me up against the wall and laughed. "If he turns you gay, you can find a new father."

I glared at him as he walked away. I ran up to my room and did my homework.

**-Kurt's POV-**

It's 7:35. Dad went to sleep early tonight. I haven't talked to Blaine since he left. I guess I should call him, make sure he's okay.

I picked up my phone and dialed his number. It took him a few seconds to pick up.

"_Hello?_" He said.

"Hey, it's me. Are you all right?" I said.

"_Yeah…yeah I'm okay._" I heard a crash in the background.

"Are you sure? What was that?" I asked.

"_It's nothing, honestly. I can handle it. I'll see you this weekend?_" He replied.

"Don't you dare, you're coming over here to spend the night. C'mon, pack a bag and sneak out." I said.

"_That won't be easy, but I'll see you in a few minutes, Kurt. Thanks._" He sounded relieved.

He arrived ten minutes later, carrying a bag. My room is on the ground floor, so he came in through my window.

"Thanks again. I needed to get out of there." He said.

"Yeah no kidding, what was that?" I asked.

He looked to the floor before saying, "There's a reason you've never been inside my house, Kurt."

I was baffled. What happens at his house that I don't know about?

"And that is…?" I questioned.

Again, he looked at the floor. "My dad isn't very nice." He mumbled.

"Look at me—look." I instructed.

He looked up at me with a single tear traveling down his right cheek.

"Does your dad hit you?" I asked softly.

He nodded forcefully. "Ever since mom left." He said.

I pulled him in for a hug. I wouldn't let go, I refuse to. He started crying into my neck.

"I don't know what to do. He doesn't like me talking to you. He says I don't know you. He said if you turn me gay, he'll disown me." He sobbed.

"Shh." Was all I said.

Two hours later I decided it was time for bed. Blaine wanted to call Tina. Whatever floats his boat, right?

He went out into the hall. I didn't want to be nosy, but I had to hear what they were talking about.

"Yeah, I liked it too. … So are we together or what? No? You don't want to do this over the phone? That's fine. We'll talk tomorrow. Good night, Tina." He hung up. I could hear him walking back to my room, so I flung myself onto my bed and tried to act natural.

"Hey." He said as he opened the door.

"Hey." I echoed.

He looked around and smiled. "So, are we sharing a bed? Would that be too weird?" He asked.

I blinked. "I'm surprised you didn't beg to sleep on the floor. You don't want your dad thinking that I've turned you gay." I said with a wink. Too flirtatious? Maybe.

He choked out a laugh. "Well it's not like I'm sleeping _with_ you. Just next to you." He said.

I scooted over and let him climb into bed. Blaine Anderson is in bed with me. Hee hee.

His back was facing me, or maybe I was facing his back. One of the two. I wanted to move forward so we could spoon, but I think that would make him uncomfortable.

"There's something you should know." I said suddenly.

He turned around so he was facing me. "What?" He said.

I took a deep breath. "I am gay." I said.

He looked at me. His expression didn't change; he just simply looked at me.

"Well?" I said.

"Well what?" He said.

There was a pause, and then he spoke again.

"I'm okay with it, Kurt. You are who you are no matter what my dad says. Screw him. You're still my best friend. I know it's impossible to turn someone gay. If I am gay, I would have realized it even without knowing you." He said.

"'If you are gay?' Do you think you might be?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I have my whole life to figure that out." He said.

I gave him a small smile. "Well if you're ever confused, I can help you with experimenting I guess. That's the one plus to having a gay best friend." I giggled.

I expected him to be disgusted at that, but he smiled back. "I might need it." He said.

I was jumping inside. I may actually be able to kiss him.

He rolled back over and went to sleep before I could say anything else. Was this the beginning of something new in our friendship? I smiled and went to sleep.


	3. According to Recent Legend

**-Kurt's POV-**

I yawned and stretched as I woke up. Blaine was already gone. I frowned. Why didn't he say good bye? I took care of him last night; the least I could get is a heads up that he's leaving.

I walked downstairs to greet my dad at the table.

"Hey, Kurt." He said, and sipped his coffee.

I stopped dead in my tracks. He never drinks coffee when he wakes up; he says it gives him a bad aftertaste in his mouth for the rest of the day.

"Um, hi dad. Is something wrong?" I said.

He set the coffee down and motioned toward the chair opposite from him. "Take a seat." He said.

I sat. "What's up?" I asked.

"I know he was here last night. You directly disobeyed me. That's not like you." He said.

"You don't understand what he goes through. It was important that he slept over last night." I said.

He looked at me with disbelief. "I don't understand? Tell me what I don't understand." He said.

"I—I don't actually know. He said the reason I've never been to his house is because his dad isn't very nice." I said.

"Well then, not every parent is a pushover. Blaine can handle whatever it is." He said.

I got up. "I don't think he can." I said. I went upstairs and got ready for school.

**-Blaine's POV-**

There's a cut right below my right eye. Dad broke a bottle over my head this morning. I guess he got sloppy; normally he takes the care to make sure he doesn't leave evidence.

I walked to school and saw a familiar face. "Hey, Tina."

"Hey, you!" She said excitedly. Her bright face dimmed as she saw the mark on my face. "What happened?" She asked.

I shrugged it off. "Nothing." I said.

"That doesn't look like nothing, what really happened?" She said.

Just then, a couple of guys pointed at me and snickered. I walked over to them.

"What are you looking at?" I demanded.

"Did you get in a fight with your boyfriend?" One of them said.

"Fag." The other said.

I was stunned. I tried to hit one of them, but my body wasn't following orders. I was rooted to the spot.

Tina rushed over to my rescue. "Leave him alone, dumbass." She turned to face the other guy. "You too." She said.

"I guess he's your gay best friend. Are you gay too? Or are you chasing after him? You'll be let down." He said.

"He's my boyfriend. Sorry to disprove your theories." She said.

They smirked and walked away. I turned to Tina.

"You didn't have to do that." I said.

She smiled. "And watch them walk all over you? You and I are technically together, right? Let's make it official." She pulled me in for a kiss.

I tried to smile into it, but I couldn't. Those guys thought I was with Kurt. I'm _not_ gay.

She pulled away and smiled again. I took her hand in mine and walked her to class.

**-Kurt's POV-**

I sighed as my Algebra II teacher tried to explain logarithms to us. I couldn't care less about Algebra. All I could think about is how much I wanted to meet up with Blaine later today. I'm too used to seeing him every day to stop just because we're in different schools. Plus, he didn't say good bye this morning. I need to make sure he's all right.

I excused myself to go to the bathroom, and texted him.

_Hey, wanna meet up later? We could watch a movie or something at my place._

I waited a few minutes before he replied.

_No_,_ I'm going to Tina's after school._

I frowned. Did something happen between them today? I persisted.

_How about tomorrow? Any plans?_

Again, I waited a few minutes for him to reply.

_No, and not yet._

What? How can he not have plans, but he can't hang out? Maybe his dad is interfering.

**-Blaine's POV-**

I grimaced as I sent my last text to Kurt. Tina was sitting next to me, it was lunchtime.

"Is that Kurt? What did he say?" She asked innocently.

I looked at the phone at a different angle. "He wants to hang out today or tomorrow." I said.

"So hang out with him tomorrow." She said simply.

"It's not that easy. I can't be seen with him." I said sharply.

"Hey, don't get pissed at me. Isn't he the one who took care of you last night? Isn't he your best friend?" She said.

I looked around to see if anyone heard her. "Would you keep your voice down?" I growled.

She shrugged and stood up. "Walk me to class?" She said.

I smiled in spite of myself and took her hand. "Sure." I said.

_*Briiiiing!*_

The bell rang and I had to run to English. I cracked the door open just enough to see if Mr. Blanch was at the front of the room. He was. I swore and opened the door all the way.

"Detention, Mr. Anderson. Go to room 147 after school. I have no tolerance for lateness." He snapped.

What an ass. It's the first time I've been late! Heck, it's only the second day of school!

"Okay." I said. I dropped my stuff on the floor next to my desk and sat down.

A voice behind me snickered and said, "Nice one, queer."

I whirled around and saw the same asshole that picked on me this morning with his buddy.

"What the hell is your problem?" I said to him.

He shrugged. "You're into guys, isn't that reason enough?"

"I'm _not _into guys. I was late because I was walking Tina to class. You know, Tina, my girlfriend; the one who showed you up earlier this morning." I said.

Just then, Mr. Blanch tripped over my books. I sat there, shocked and waiting to hear those three words:

"You've detention tomorrow."

I sighed and did my worksheet. The guy behind me kept tossing his pencil at the back of my head and pretending like it flew out of his hand.

I turned around to hand him his pencil for the fourth time, and realized I didn't even know his name.

"Is this your pencil?" I said sarcastically.

"Save your bedroom talk for your boyfriend. You know, Kurt, your boyfriend." He was mocking me.

"That's so clever. You know his name, but not mine." I said.

His cheeks turned pink. "Fuck off." He whispered.

I laughed. "Whatever." I turned back around. He didn't throw his pencil at me again.

The bell rang. I reached down and picked up my book, only to have him slap it out of my hands.

"Stand up; no one wants to see your ass." He said.

My anger boiled over. I shoved him away from my book and picked it up again.

He came at me and scratched the left side of my face. "There, now you have matching cuts." He snarled.

The next three words I said made him furious:

"Go to hell."

**There was a Lion King quote in there somewhere, did you catch it?**


	4. L-O-V-E

**-Blaine's POV-**

I sighed and stared at the clock for the umpteenth time. There were still ten minutes left in detention, and tomorrow I have to go through this again.

I looked up and saw that Mr. Blanch was too caught up in the book he was reading to notice me. I took my phone out and texted Tina.

_Hey, sorry I got stuck in detention. I'll be out in 10, meet you at your place?_ I said.

_Sure, I guess. See you soon._ She replied.

I smiled and waited until I could leave.

I ran to Tina's and pounded on the door.

She answered it. "You know, I have a doorbell." She said, smiling.

I grinned and hugged her. She hugged back a little too tightly.

She let go and saw my matching cuts. She frowned and had a questioning look on her face.

I shook my head and said, "Don't worry about it, I'm fine."

She took my hand and led me up to her room. "My parents don't get home 'til late, so we can hang out upstairs." She said.

If this wasn't Tina, I'd feel completely uncomfortable. But it is her, and she's downright innocent, so why not?

She sat down on her bed and looked around. "So, what do you want to do?" She asked.

I sat down next to her. "I guess we'll start with: how was your day?" I replied.

"Well I saw you a lot, so that was pretty great. Other than that I didn't do much. How was yours?" She said.

"After lunch I pissed off my English teacher a few times and managed to get in a fight with one of the idiots from this morning." I said.

Her hand cupped my face as she said, "Is that where you got this other cut from?"

I nodded. "Yeah, he tried making fun of me again, but he can kiss my ass because he got way worse than I did from Mr. Blanch. He's suspended for harassing me and starting a fight." I said.

A smile unfolded on her face. "You sound like a teacher's pet."

I playfully pushed her. "I was in detention; teacher's pets don't go there." I laughed.

We looked at each other for a second, and I knew that she wanted me to kiss her. My stomach knotted up, but whatever. She's my girlfriend, I ought to kiss her.

I took her hand and leaned in. She closed her eyes and her lips met mine. This wasn't like our first kiss, it was more passionate. Her eyes were closed, and I realized that you shouldn't kiss someone with your eyes open, so I closed mine too. I felt her tongue brush up against my lower lip. Uh, all right. That's cool. I opened my mouth more and we began French kissing. It was okay, I guess. It didn't feel like what I thought it would. In the movies the two people are so into it that it makes the audience go "Aww!"

Regardless of the knot in my stomach, I smiled into it. I was sure I could warm up to this.

We pulled away after what seemed like forever. I could barely breathe. It was nice, but nothing more. She looked like she was ready for round two, judging by the way she let her hair out of its ponytail. I took out my phone and checked the time. It had been half an hour since I got to her house, and I didn't tell my dad where I was. If I didn't get home soon, he'd kill me.

"I'm sorry Tina, I have to go." I said. I picked up my backpack and rushed downstairs.  
"Wait, why? What's happened?" She asked, looking concerned.

"Nothing has happened; I just really need to get home. My dad will worry." I said.

"Oh, okay…" She said. I waved and ran out the door.

When I got home dad wasn't there. "Hello?" I yelled upstairs. No response. I looked in the backyard. Nope, he's not there either. I checked the fridge, and everything was gone. I ran upstairs to my room and found it in ruins. Something was terribly wrong. I couldn't help it; I started to cry. I felt like a child.

I dialed Kurt's number without a second thought.

"_Hello?_" He said.

Just the sound of his voice was enough to set off a fresh wave of tears.

"_Blaine, what happened? Are you okay? Are you at home?_"

"I don't know, yes, and yes." I blubbered.

"_Stay right there._" He said, and hung up.

**-Kurt's POV-**

Oh god, I have to get to Blaine's house. He doesn't live that far, but what if his dad's got him? I can't just walk over there and expect to take Blaine with me. I need a car. I can drive, sort of.

I looked out a window and saw my dad's car in the driveway. I looked on the kitchen counter and saw his keys. He'll kill me for this, but Blaine is worth it.

I grabbed the keys and ran out the door. I started the car and drove to Blaine's.

I honked the horn and saw him race out of his house, tears streaming down his face.

He jumped into the backseat and lied down. I drove back to my house.

We went up to my room and I let him lay there until he could talk.

Finally he spoke, "I feel like a little kid, crying over something like this."

"It's all right, I don't mind." I said, twiddling my thumbs.

He sat up. "I guess I was worried someone robbed my house." He said.

I looked at him. "How did it look when you got there?" I asked.

"The food was gone, my room was trashed, and no one was home." He said.

I looked down idly at my thumbs again. "Have you considered the possibility that your dad left?" I asked cautiously.

He squinted in confusion. "No, no he wouldn't do that." He said, shaking his head.

"It is possible though, right?" I asked again.

He looked into my eyes. "Kurt, have you ever kissed anyone?" He asked.

I coughed awkwardly. "Come again?" I said.

"C'mon, don't be like that." He pleaded.

I shook my head. "Nope. Why?" I asked.

"I was making out with Tina and it felt weird." He said.

Ouch, right there in the heart. Why is it so easy for girls to love guys but not for guys to love guys?

I mastered the impulse and refused to respond with what I was thinking. "I don't know." I said.

He sat up straight and looked at me again. "Why do you act like this?" He asked out of the blue.

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"The other night you winked at me and I was pretty sure you were flirting with me, but now here you are acting all indifferent about this." He said.

"Like what, your friend?" I said accusingly.

"Well I don't really know what to think. You lied and said you weren't gay but then you said you were, and now you brush off any conversation that has to do with kissing." He said, his voice raising.

"Well the other night you said you might need someone to experiment with and today you expect me to sit and listen to you talk about kissing Tina!" I yelled. "How am I supposed to tell you what to think when I don't even know what to think?!" I said.

"Then maybe we should stop thinking!" He yelled back.

"That's a great idea, Blaine! Where would that get us?!" I said sarcastically.

In one swift motion he pushed me over on the bed and got on top of me. He leaned down to my ear and breathed into it: "This is where it would get us."

I took in everything. His scent, the color of his skin (which was still tan from the summer sun), the color of his eyes, the way his hands were pinning me to the bed…

In a split second he was off of me and off the bed. I leaned up and looked at him strangely.

"What was that?" I asked.

He looked at me with a fire in his eyes. "That was what love is supposed to feel like, right?"

I laughed. "That right there wasn't love; it was lust." I said.

"But it's so easy with you. I actually like talking to you and being in your room. With Tina I kind of like talking to her, but it's a pain to go out of my way to see her." He said.

"Well… my original offer still stands." I said.

He turned his head slightly in my direction. "I'll have to think about it." He said.

"Take all the time you need." I said.

Just then his phone rang. He looked at the screen and his face turned to horror. He looked back up at me.

"Time's up." He said.


	5. Welcome to the Family

**-Kurt's POV-**

"W-who is it?" I stammered. He held his hand up to silence me. He answered the phone.

"Hi, dad." He said calmly. He sat there and waited for a few minutes before speaking. "Yes, I understand. Bye." He hung up the phone.

I cleared my throat. "I didn't hear any yelling, so that must be a good sign." I said.

He half-shrugged and laughed. "I'm not going home." He said. That's _all_ he said.

He stood up and looked around my room, as if he left something here. When he concluded that he hadn't, he started walking towards the door.

"Whoa, where are you going?" I asked.

He gave me that half-shrug again. "I don't know, Tina's maybe." He answered.

"Are you kidding me? It's not like her parents would just swing her bedroom door open wide and say 'Go ahead you kids, have fun!'" I argued.

"Well, where am I supposed to go? My dad just said he's halfway across the country and he's not coming back, so I'd better find somewhere to stay." He said.

I took a deep breath before responding. "Did it occur to you that you could stay here?" I said quietly.

He shook his head automatically. "Not happening. I just almost kissed you, and as badly as I wanted to, I won't do that to Tina. If I stay with you who _knows_ what would happen?" He said.

I must have been blushing like crazy when he said that. "You wanted to?" I questioned.

"I don't know what I want, Kurt! Stop making this hard on me." He complained.

"I'm not making anything hard on you!" I yelled.

His face curled up into a grin and he looked at me with a whimsical expression on his face.

"What?" I said. Then it hit me. The other day he got a hard on from looking at me.

A smile erupted upon my face as well, and we fell apart in laughter.

I heard the front door open and shut. "Kurt, I'm home!" My dad called.

I sighed with content. "I should tell my dad you're our new long-term guest."

He put his hand on mine. "_We_ should tell your dad I'm your long-term guest."

I smiled at him and got up. "Dad, we need to talk!" I called downstairs.

"We sure do," He said. "The car isn't parked where it was this morning."

I gulped. "About that…" I started.

"C'mon down, Kurt." He sighed.

I bounded down the stairs with Blaine right behind me. "I can explain." I said hurriedly.

"Can't wait." My dad said humorously after spotting Blaine. Oh good, at least I have a chance of letting him stay.

"Yes, I took the car." I said.

"I figured as much. Care to share why?" He said.

I hesitated before saying, "Remember when I said that Blaine was having family problems?" I said cautiously.

"Yup, I do. His dad isn't very nice." He said. Blaine stood awkwardly in the corner.

"Well, he called me this afternoon and he was crying, and I thought his dad had him. So I took the car to make for an easier getaway if it was needed." I said.

"What do you mean by 'had him'?" He said.

Blaine interjected, "I think I had better explain this one, Kurt."

I nodded and let him speak.  
"Mr. Hummel, you're a good father to Kurt." He started.

My dad laughed. "I like to think I've done a pretty good job on him." He said.

Blaine smiled, but there was little humor in it. "My dad isn't like you. He doesn't ask me how my day was, or if there are any forms for school that he needs to sign. Frankly, most of the time, he's drunk. He flails around in the backyard with a six-pack of Crown Royal almost every day. If he sees me coming home from school, he'll threaten me or hurt me. If he doesn't see me, that means I'm safe for the rest of the day." He paused. "I'm actually kind of surprised that you or Kurt haven't asked me about these yet." He said, indicating to the two cuts under each of his eyes.

Suddenly I felt shame creeping up on me. I knew I should have asked him about that, I just didn't want to see him cry anymore.

My dad moved towards him, his arm outstretched. Blaine flinched, not wanting him to get any closer. How strange, he lets me touch him. I bet he lets Tina touch him.

"And today?" My dad said.

"He, uh, ransacked my room, took all the food, and left. He called a little while ago and told me to find somewhere else to live. He's somewhere in Texas now." Blaine said.

"Texas? Isn't that a bit extreme?" I piped up.

"Kurt, not now." My dad said. He turned to Blaine. "You can stay here, that's not a problem. I'm afraid I don't have the money for another bed right now but—"

Blaine blushed. "Mr. Hummel, I don't want to be a lot of trouble. I've shared a bed with Kurt before, and that was okay. I'd be fine with that if he is." He said.

I was jumping inside. I get to fall asleep next to Blaine Anderson every night from now on? Hell yeah!

"That all right, Kurt?" Dad said.

"Sure, no problem." I squeaked.

"Well then, that's settled. Welcome to the family, Blaine."

A few hours later, I was getting ready for bed in the bathroom. I let Blaine change in my room. Our room, now. I rushed through my bedtime regimens and practically skipped back to my—our room. I opened the door without thinking to knock and I came face-to-face with a shirtless boy.

For a 14-year-old kid, he was in great shape. He didn't have a six-pack for abs, but he definitely had a four-pack. His arms were pretty big too, but I already knew that.

Blaine grinned at me staring and tossed me his shirt. "In case you want to sleep in a shirt that has my scent." He teased.

I tossed it back. "Why would I need this when I already have the real thing?" I said, as innocently as I could.

He let out a breath of laughter and put his shirt in the hamper. "I don't usually sleep with a shirt on. I only do it when I stay over at someone's house so they don't feel uncomfortable." He said.

His eyes rested on me for a fraction of a second longer than they should have, and he looked away embarrassingly.

"So, how _did _you get those cuts?" I asked.

"My dad broke a bottle over my head last night, and I got in a fight with some guy at school today." He said.

"_You _were in a fight?" I said incredulously.

"Don't act so shocked, I can handle myself." He smirked.

"But with who?" I asked.

He raised his eyebrows and sighed. "That's a good question. He won't tell me his name. He knows your name, though."

"My name? What? What does he look like?" I asked.

"Brown hair, flipped up, he's kind of tall. He had a friend this morning too, but Tina told him to fuck off." He said.

"That sounds like Finn. He used to be in my grade, but he's such a dumbass that he got held back a year. What does his friend look like?" I said.

"Blonde hair, it's semi-long. He has big lips too." He said.

"You were staring at his lips?" I teased.

He playfully pushed me. "So maybe I'm bisexual." He said.

"That sounds like Sam. What were they getting on your case about?" I questioned.

"Finn was calling me a closeted gay, saying that you were my boyfriend." He said.

"And I'm guessing you act differently at school than you do with me." I said softly.

He winced. "Sort of."

He got into bed and raised one eyebrow at me.

"What?" I said defensively.

"You know, you haven't been wearing any pants since you came in here." He said.

I felt the color drain from my face. In my rush to get back to our room, I forgot to put pants on. How could I be so stupid?

He chuckled at my expression. "It's okay, I don't care. Go get your pants." He said.

I did the walk of shame back to the bathroom and put my pants on. When I came back, Blaine's eyes were closed and his breathing was already heavier. He always falls asleep fast.

I climbed into bed next to him and did something bold. Much bolder than I thought I'd be doing anytime soon. I kissed his neck. Once, twice, and then his eyes fluttered open. He looked at me with the most serious look I've ever seen on his face. His hand found the way to the back of my neck, and he pulled me in. I felt our lips touch, and I pulled back instinctively.

"It's okay." He said, and pulled me back in slower than he had the first time.

I hesitated as our lips came into contact for the second time. He tasted sweet, but not like candy. Just sweet. I'd never tasted anything like it before, but I loved it.

He pulled away that time and simply looked at me.

"Well?" He said.

Well, what? What the heck am I supposed to say to that?

I leaned forward and kissed him again until he moaned.

I pulled away and giggled. "Did you mean to do that?" I asked.

He looked far too embarrassed. "I'm sorry." He said.

I stopped giggling. "Don't be, it was…I don't know. What's the right word?" I said.

"I think you mean 'hot.' Honestly, Kurt. One would think you've never kissed anyone." He said.

I blushed. "I haven't." I whispered.

He smiled. "Then I'm your first?" He asked.

I punched his shoulder playfully, but once I felt his soft skin I left my hand there. "Don't make it sound like we just had sex. It was just a kiss." I said.

He sighed heavily. "Yeah, that would be my defense if Tina ever finds out about this."

I shrugged. "So don't let her find out." I said.

He grinned and rolled to his other side to face away from me. I pressed my front up against his back and wrapped my arms around him. He didn't pull away, thus beginning our new relationship.

That's good, right?


End file.
